Remembering Sunday
by dreamcatcherr
Summary: ALL HUMAN. After years of not speaking, Edward runs into Bella in an unexpected way, then surprisingly discovered that she has no memories of him. A story about forgiveness and the magic of second chances. EdwardxBella
1. Mr Got away?

I know I know. I should really focus on **'The Photograph'**, or even try to continue **'The Game'**, but I this idea just struck me and I couldn't stop thinking about it.

Very first all-human story.

Anyway, I was flipping through the channels and came upon **The Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind**, which I haven't watched in years. I loved the movie and thought I'd get inspiration from its plot.

Without further ado, here's **'Remembering Sunday'**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Edward Cullen and Company. Nor do I own any Eternal Sunshine references. I barely have money in my wallet, let alone movie characters.

**Chapter 1: Mr. Got Away? **

**Bella's Point of View**

Here I am, drunk in the Penn Station at 1 am in the morning. My head is throbbing, and I wish I could see Alice, but I think I left her at the club. Oh well.

There's a bum about 10 metres from me, and he's playing his…what is that? I snickered. My eyes are really blurry. I sat down as I waited for the next train that gets me a block from home. I should have taken the taxi.

The station platform that I'm at is pretty deserted; so I leaned against the east wall, sliding down to sit on the red tiled floor.

Suddenly, I hear footsteps approaching my shelter, but I didn't mind it, probably some person waiting for the same train. But I heard it getting louder and louder, the rhythm getting lost somewhere in my brain till my eyes focused on the nice loafers a man was wearing, who now happened to be right in front of me.

Slowly, I leaned up just in time to see bright green eyes before the man crouched to my level. In a soothing voice, he asked, "Are you all right?"

His voice almost lulled me to sleep, in a good way. "I'm fine." Then I hiccupped, "I think."

He probably smelled the alcohol in my breath. Damn Alice and her stupid idea on how to have fun. I could just hear her chipper voice in my head. _Come on, Bella. Just this one time I promise that you'll have fun. _

If you call consuming ten shots of tequila fun, then you've probably met her.

She knew I don't intake alcohol well.

I looked at him in the eyes again, and his face scrunched up perfectly, looking worried. Wow, this man was pretty handsome. Maybe I'm seeing things. God, I'm probably dead if I'm seeing angels.

The man had really nice perfume, and it made me draw closer to him. I think he noticed this because he chuckled.

"Maybe I'll just take you home." He spoke in a very clear voice, with a hint of concern.

Nu uh. I'm not going home with a stranger. I've heard of those girls who never come home because they get picked up by a random guy.

"Sorry, I don't go home with people I don't know." I said it somewhat steadily. I hope he got the gist.

"But you do know me." Yeah, Right.

I peered at his face, just to be sure. Nope, I would totally remember if I knew him. "No, sorry."

He's trying to pick me up. What should I do? Punch him?

But my other side also entered my mind. My dark side. I hate that side.

The man interrupted my thoughts. "Yeah, I'll really just pick you up and take you home."

The other side overpowered me this time, telling my clear, sober side to say yes. This evil side is my inner Alice. Ouch, my head really hurts.

What good would it do, Bella? You could not go and get stuck waiting for another hour, or take up on his offer and sleep with him. Besides, he's hot.

His voice was so gentle, that I bluntly nodded. Hell froze over. I'm gonna have my very first one nightstand.

He calmly picked me up from where I was squatting, and carried me to the nearest exit. I shrugged. Who knows, he might be a murderer. But with his face, it might be worth it.

I was being carefully strapped in a back of a really nice car, my tired eyes observing the black leather interior. It smelled of his perfume. Nice.

He then went in the front seat and started driving silently. I recognized the Greenwich Village as we ploughed through its streets. We suddenly stopped in a parking spot, and the guy proceeded to open my car door, hastily took of my seat belt and again brought me to, what I assume is, his apartment.

I could feel each step he took my body bounced in his arms, and we stopped at a numbered door. He opened it quickly, closed his door and took me to his dimly lit bedroom. Hmm. Not bad.

He looked anxious, and kind of felt sorry for him. I must be out of my mind. Here I am, in a stranger's house, about to do it with a stranger, and I felt pity for him. I must be heaven sent.

But I obliged and nodded, and he seemed to be reassured. He took of his clothing and I took of mine. I am so going to yell at Alice.

I better have a clear mind in the morning.

* * *

I opened my eyes to the sound of a bird chirping at an open window. Weird. I looked around the place, and found that I couldn't recognize anything. Realization hits me as I remembered little from my trip home last night.

The sound of the water running from a shower head alerted me that I am still awake and alive. Thank God.

Shoot! I did it last night! My very first one nightstand, and I don't even remember the guy's face!

No worries, he'll come out. Wait a second, he'll come out. And it'll be so awkward. If I could only remember what he looked like without actually meeting him. I'm really bad at first impressions.

I shot out of the bed and hurrily looked for my clothes. I found my underwear hanging on the corner of the night stand. What the hell did we do last night?

I put it on rapidly, not caring about my disheveled appearance. I found my purse on his dresser, and took out my wallet, nervously tucking a piece of paper with my number on it. Maybe he'll call me.

I darted out of room and apartment and found myself in the busy streets of Greenwich. I whistled and swiftly grabbed a taxi.

As I closed the door to the cab, I heard the low sound of someone shouting from the window from the same floor I was just on.

But the cab driver went straight ahead, and the only thing I caught was the bronze hair billowing against the tender wind of the city.

* * *

I loudly smashed the door to our flat to wake Alice up. I was angry and frustrated. She welcomed me with crazy hair and lip-gloss still on her flushed lips.

"What the hell, Alice."

She ignored me and made her way into the kitchen to get herself a cup of coffee, muttering "Good morning to you too, grumpy."

I yelled out a little harshly, "Do you know what you're plans did to me last night? Blindly trying to get home by taking the train at Penn."

She cringed, and I saw guilt coming. Here it comes.

She put her cup down and hugged me, and I can feel the regret in my lips from my yell. Damn her and her ways.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I couldn't stop you from leaving, and we both weren't exactly in our right minds. I got a ride from the bouncer at the door." She said quickly, then realizing that I just arrived, looked at me quizzically. "Why did you just come in now?"

I sighed, then sat on the loveseat. I grudgingly replied, "I slept at some guy's place."

She had a hard time taking it in. "Wait a sec…" she continued, "When you said slept, do you mean?"

I made a face. "Yes, Alice. I experienced my first one night stand with some random stranger last night."

She screamed and tackled me to the loveseat. "Ooooo! Do tell!"

I calmly pulled her back until she was sitting beside me and told her calmly, "Stop and let me tell you, then."

She froze. This apparently, made her big news list.

"He picked me up at the station. I didn't even get to see his face clearly. All I remember were a pair of beautiful green eyes and dark red hair."

"Wait, you did it at the station? Kinky, Bella."

I scrunched my face in confusion. "Alice, weren't you listening? He picked me up from the station. He lives in Greenwich."

She giggled, as I retold the whole story from earlier this morning. For some reason, I couldn't stop from letting out a chuckle here and there. I felt giddy for some odd reason. Maybe because I accomplished the one thing a girl should before she reaches the age of 25.

Alice disrupted my thoughts. "Why did you have to go? You could have met him.."

There was a hint of disappointment in her voice. Alice always thought that I needed a social life. But I do have one. Or at least, some semblance of one. Who really needs it when you have a promising career? I don't have time to be her.

"He sounded really good looking, Bella. Might have been a good relationship."

I groaned. I knew she had to say something about my nonexistent love life. "I don't have time for a boyfriend. Weren't you happy I did the deed, at least?"

"I can't say you're a prude anymore. But…you didn't have time for 2 years now, Bella. There are only so much guys that are available out there."

I stood up to the counter to get Alice's coffee and sip it myself. After that, I snickered.

Puzzled, Alice watched me. "What?"

"It's just…" I paused. "Even though I don't remember his face, I could remember how...you know...we were last night. He was really good."

Alice deeply sighed. "Well, I guess it's safe to call him the man who got away."

"What? I didn't even know him."

"I know. And that's your fault."

* * *

**Edward's Point of View**

Damn!

I pulled my head from the window and looked around the place. The bed was muddled with blankets. And pillows were strewn on the floor. Reluctantly, I picked them up as I remembered everything from last night.

Bella, oh Bella. She's such a divine beauty.

And I can't believe that she couldn't remember me last night. Me. Edward.

When she's drunk, she talks like a fool but she never forgets people. I'm going to get in the bottom of this.

I picked up the phone and called one person I haven't had conversation with in two years since the split.

The other line answered. "Hello?"

"We have to talk."

* * *

The cars rolled by as I waited for her to come in. I hate this Starbucks location. There were too much people and it really doesn't seem private. No matter. I'll get my answer either way.

I finally see her walking into the coffee shop. I called her over and she unenthusiastically sat down. I could tell she's nervous.

We both sat there silently for forever, waiting for someone to break the ice. I can't stand it any longer.

"Alice…you better tell me what's going on."

She sighed, as if knowing this question was coming sooner or later. Alice, my baby sister, who I haven't talked to in over two years. Because of her. God, I wanted to see her again.

"What do you mean Ed?"

I gritted my teeth. "Tell me why, after having sex with Bella, she could not remember me last night."

She puffed out air from her lips. "Oh. That was you. Darn."

"Yeah, and don't you dare be evasive. Bella never forgets. I want to know how this happened."

She raised her eyebrows at me. "It's really none of your business anymore. You guys are done. No longer."

"Alice…please. Give me some slack here. I'm worried."

"I know you're going to ask this sooner or later…" She grudgingly replied. "I promised that I wouldn't say anything, Edward. She's my best friend. I'm willing to keep it that way."

I stood up, somewhat betrayed. I could feel my heart beating loudly and I was breathing really heavily.

There was nothing I could do except beg. I kneeled in front of her and took her hands.

"Alice, I'm pleading here. I need to know."

After minutes of silence, she answered. "Okay."

"Okay what?"

"I really am sorry Edward."

What happened that she could be saying sorry to me?

"She doesn't remember you 'cause…"

"Why?"

"She erased you from her memories."

* * *

**Chapter 1 END**

**Are you guys interested? Please review and tell me.**


	2. Traveler Inc

I hope to not disappoint. Thanks for the reviews.

For those who haven't seen the movie, it's going to get a little 'imaginative' with the events that may happen throughout the story. No matter though, I think that you'll be able to grasp it fine. I really have to recommend the movie, because it's really good.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. Not even the shirt I'm wearing. Nicked it from my sister's closet.

**Chapter 2: Traveler Inc.**

**Bella's Point of View**

When Alice left to answer her phone call, I hopped in and decided to take a shower to clear my mind of a few things. Hopefully, I'll be able to remember the man's face. Hmm.

That shower did not help me at all. It only reminded me of the way he handled my body. Ugh. I'm so frustrated. Why can I recall the way we did it, but I can't seem to recollect the curves of his face! But I bet he was good looking. Had to be.

After I dressed, I came out of my room and found a note from my roommate on the kitchen counter.

_Just out for coffee with a friend. I'll see you later. Call me, B._

_Alice._

Alice. Although her extremely hyper attitude often makes me want to gasp for breath for both of us, I still love her. I never had a sister. And I really considered her one.

I met her one day about two years ago nearing the end of my final year in college. She needed an apartment, and I needed a roommate. Simple enough.

At first, I found her extremely nosy, with her always appearing in my closet, criticizing the way I dress, and my whole fashion sense. It took some time to realize that she just cared. Gotta hand it to her, though. She did have some nice clothes.

When college was done and everyone separated to start their new chapter in life, I was stuck right in between. I had no idea what to do, despite my accomplishment of having a double major in Literature and Philosophy. I worked part time jobs here and there to pay bills, and my promise to be a writer diminished when I lost my drive to form words in front of a computer.

Regardless of everything, Alice stayed with me. She was in Public Relations, and she had time for me. She got me a part time job in the mailroom at her office building with flexible hours, giving me time to tidy up my head about what exactly am I going to do in the future. One day she came home with an early birthday present. So early that my birthday wasn't for another three months.

--

**Flashback**

"_Okay, you can open you eyes now." _

_I opened my eyes to find Alice sitting on the coffee table with a vintage typewriter on her lap. It was an Underwood, one of those old ones you can't find in any antique stores. I can't believe she remembered what I've always wanted when I was a child._

"_Alice…" Words failed me as tears formed in my eyes. I stood up and hugged her, after she carefully put the black typewriter beside us. _

"_Hey, don't cry." Alice laughed, also overwhelmed. She had a strange gleam in her eyes. Like anxiety. I took it for nothing. "You're supposed to be happy." _

"_I am happy." My words were not understandable and I was sniffing like crazy, but she didn't seem to care. I caressed the typewriter with my fingers. She spoke. _

"_I was coming home today and I saw this in a run down vintage store. I know you always wanted one. I really don't know what's with you and old stuff. You have a laptop and everything. But I thought you'd like it. You've been under a lot of stress lately."_

_I nodded, taking in everything. I read the inscription right under the keyboard and gasped. "Alice! This was made in 1935…it must have been expensive!" _

_But she just shrugged. "Not really. I had a really good paycheck this week." _

_I laughed and hugged her again. "You're crazy, girl. Thank You."_

_--_

I chuckled merrily as I ate my cereal. I love that memory. The phone started ringing, and I looked at the caller id: Alice. Always the right timing.

"Hey, Al. What's up?" I asked casually.

"Oh, nothing much. I just needed to ask you a favour."

"Sure."

"Good, can you go around the city for a couple of hours? I'm coming home with this guy…"

I put my hand up like she was actually seeing me. I realized how stupid it looked and lowered it before interrupting her. "Say no more, Alice…I'm out. I really don't want to hear any moaning. Or grunting. Nugh."

She snickered. "That's my girl. I'll just call you later, all right?"

"Yeah."

She hung up and I put down the phone, dazed from our conversation. She is one heck of a person. I went to our coat closet and picked up a light jacket and my keys, checking myself out on the mirror. Meh. Alice will never know.

I closed the front door behind me, and for some odd reason, my mind went back to the hot guy again. This day has become so bizarre.

* * *

**Edward's Point of View.**

My breath hitched, but there was doubt in my voice. I really wanted to laugh. "What kind of joke do you think this is, Alice?"

She looked baffled, almost betrayed that I didn't believe her. "Edward, I wouldn't lie to you." She slapped her palm on the table for emphasis. "You know what, let's go somewhere quieter to talk about it."

Oh we will. "Fine."

Alice stood up first, before I could pay the bill. "Just let me got to the bathroom and make a phone call."

I nodded, and she left.

Erasing memories? She's insane. Do I sound like a person that would believe that sort of crap? We're siblings, for Pete's sake. Couldn't she think of a better lie?

No matter. I'll know sooner or later.

I want to know. I want to know how she' doing. I want to know if she's happy. I want to know if she's with someone else. I want to know if she moved on.

That thought hurt me.

My sister came back, looking –in my opinion- more anxious than before.

"All right. Let's go to my place."

Something hit me. "Don't you and Bella live together?"

Alice studied my face, and I hope I didn't look too hopeful.

"Yes."

* * *

**Alice's Point of View**

We took my car, and silently maneuvered to my apartment. When we got there, I heard him whistle. "Didn't know you guys lived near me."

I had to smile at that. My brother, still hopelessly in love with my best friend. That said woman happened to have no current love life. That woman also erased her memories that included him. Am I the only one who sees the irony in this?

I opened the door, and I had to pat myself in the back for calling Bella first. Not that she would know him. It could have turned ugly.

After setting my keys on the counter, I faced him and asked. "Would you like anything?"

He shook his head. He seemed really uncomfortable. Maybe because he's breathing the same air she was just breathing on. And knowing him, I know he's thinking about that.

"Come on, sit."

He reluctantly sat on the couch and I sat down in front of him. This is beyond awkward. I could feel him, anticipating when he would ask me the question.

I knew I shouldn't have told him. I promised Bella. At least, the Bella before. But I couldn't take it. I had to let Edward know. Even if he doubts it. The look on his face…

"So. What's the truth, Alice?"

"What do you mean? I already told you."

His voice was steadily rising. "Told me what? That fantasy crap where people can erase memories?"

I decided to up the ante. Does he really want a screaming match? "Stop raising you voice, Edward Cullen. I'll tell you everything in just a second. Will you give me a chance before stuffing my throat?"

He slumped in his seat. He may be my brother, but he's my younger one. I felt some courage at that, even for just a little.

I stood up and crossed the hallway to my room. When I got there, I opened my closet and separated all the winter coats I don't wear to reveal assortments of boxes lying about. I reached for the one right at the bottom and pulled it out, watching the other shoeboxes dropping a couple of inches into place.

I never really thought I would be able to look in this box again since that faithful day. But here I am, about to show it to my brother.

Calm down, Alice. Bella doesn't even remember a thing.

I came back to the living room, and saw Edward still slouched on the seat. The tension in the air is palpable. I sat down on my spot and he looked up, offering some semblance of a smile. I didn't return it.

I have to start this before I chicken out. I sighed.

"After the split, she was devastated. There was nothing I could do, except mourn with her, you know? One day, she came home and told me she had some news. There's this really secret company that studies the nervous system and the memory span of humans. Anyway, they can conduct seizures on each memory of a specific thing in our lives and somehow get rid of it. So any person that people want to get rid off from their memories, they can erase."

My brother flinched, and I have no idea how he must feel right now. I tried to conjure a smile, but it probably came across as a cringe. I continued.

"I disagreed with her, pleading her to not do it. Not only will she erase you, but every memory of me had you in it, so she'll have to erase me, too. Pretty much everyone in the last three years. She was insistent. I knew I couldn't do anything else. You know how she gets.

"She told me not to tell anybody, especially you. After the operation, I had to introduce myself to her again." I paused, my vision blurring.

"Do you know how much it hurt, Edward? To meet your best friend and not have her recognize you? It hurt me, but she said it was her only way to move on. I really begged to differ."

I stopped to take a breath. I was openly crying now, tears in my eyes. I hated those times. We would say goodnight to each other and I would retreat in my room and cry. My best friend, not knowing that she's known me for a very long time.

I gazed up at Edward and his face was red, and a single tear rolled down his cheeks. He hastily wiped it away. I deeply sighed and opened the box that held belongings.

"Right before the procedure, she was told to collect everything she had that reminded her of you and throw them away. Here's the card from the company. They sent it to me after."

I passed the card to him, and it read:

_Isabella Swan has now erased Edward Cullen from her memory. Do not speak of him ever again in her presence._

_Traveler Inc_

I took the one last thing in the box. It was a tape recorder. I put down on the table and Edward stared at it, questioning me without any audio_._

"They had to record the reasons why they'll erase the person from their minds. The company sent this to me, too. I was too coward to listen to it. But I know you need to hear it."

I stood up from my seat and went into the bathroom. I hope Bella doesn't come home anytime soon.

* * *

**Edward's Point of View.**

The tape recorder sat there, mocking me. I'm too shocked to even move an inch. My hand still clutched the card that held the company's name. But my eyes keep darting back to the damn recorder.

There's only one way to find out. My shaking fingers gently pressed play.

I heard the scraping of chairs, and a man spoke.

"_Okay, ma'am. Please state your name."_

There was a pause, before a beautiful voice answered. _"Bella Swan."_

"_Ok, Miss Swan, state the person you'll be erasing today."_

Another reluctance. _"Edward Cullen."_

It broke my heart into pieces.

"_Please state the reason you'll be erasing Mr. Cullen."_

The man's voice was gruff, probably in his late fifties. He sounded bored, like he didn't care.

Bella answered. _"Uhh…could you leave for this one please? It's private."_

"_As you wish."_

I was breathing really heavily. I didn't know to think anymore. Bella started speaking again.

_"Edward, I'm so sorry…"_

* * *

**Chapter 2 End.**

**Sorry to leave it in a cliffhanger. You'll get her reason soon enough. Review and tell me what you think.**


	3. Beneath the Ink

Flashbacks are in italics.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. Not making any money either.

**Chapter 3: Beneath the Ink**

**Edward's Point of View**

The world around me is suffocating.

"_I didn't know what else to do. You probably think this is really reckless…" _My mind agreed, but my heart failed to answer.

"_..but I think it's for the best."_ I heard more sniffing. Why couldn't I be there to take all the pain away?

She's always been there for me, but I was too self-seeking for her love. To selfish to return and heal her hurt.

I could feel cold sweat run down my back as rhythmically as the moisture rolled down my eyes. Bella's voice suddenly strengthened as she continued.

"_When we met, I couldn't imagine a better moment. I knew there was no one else for me. I know that sounds cliché, just can't help it."_

No, I replied inaudibly. I feel the same way.

"_You and I, we got along so…perfectly. It was like puzzle pieces being put together by some supreme being. There isn't really anything that could describe our relationship."_

My chest was aching like my heart was trying to break out and seek comfort intertwined with Bella's.

"_I remember the time when you told me you loved me…"_

I heard a choking noise between a snuffle and a laugh.

"…_and I knocked you out of the bed because I replied 'I love you' to fast. I was too clumsy, but you ever so patient."_

I was not patient, Bella. It was you, only you that brought out the best in me.

"_I would wake up really early just to see you sleep, to study your face more. You were always too shy and I found it so cute."_

The recorder picked up every sound of her angelic voice. I would never forget that voice.

"_But when you left…"_

But I felt her resolve breaking once again as her tone sounded forlorn.

"I_ was so mad. I couldn't focus on anything but you. I asked myself if I was good enough and it always left me a pitiful answer_."

How could I? I was openly sobbing now, and I didn't care if Alice heard my pathetic pleas of forgiveness.

"_There were so many confusing questions."_

And I wasn't there to help her get through it.

_"God, I wanted to curse you. I wanted you to tell me why you left me. I wanted to hate you."_

I flinched and drew back. It felt like she just stabbed a knife right through my chest, twisting it savagely.

_"But…I was never able to. That was what hurt me the most. I can't. I love you too much for that."_

I never ever deserved her.

"_Edward…"_

My name coming out of the speakers, coming from her lips were the most bittersweet thing I've ever heard. I gripped the cushion underneath my hands as I braced for her sudden pause.

"_We almost had a baby…"_

No. no. no. I can't breathe. A baby. A child. A gift from Bella, joining our intimacy, our union, our love.

"_I found out three months ago and God, did I want to keep it. It kept me connected to you, in a way. And I never wanted to let go."_

Why did I leave? Why would I do such a thing?

"_I wanted to tell you. There were a lot of things I wanted."_

As much as I wanted her to stop, I couldn't press the red button. I earned this pain. I earned a thousand times more

"_When I waited enough time, I ran out. I lost the baby."_

I gulped, and before I knew it, I dropped the card I've been incessantly creasing to the ground. My tears flooded my vision, but it was clear as it cascaded down my cheeks and wetting my name on the Goddamn card.

"_I lost the only connection that we had together, aside from our love. We created something so pure,"_

My Bella. Bella.

"_But I couldn't handle it."_ I'm sorry.

"_I'm so sorry."_

"I'm sorry." I called out continually, hoping that she heard me. But it was a lost cause.

"_I have to get this massive pain off my chest. This pain that's eating my life away_."

A life that I caused.

"_This is the coward's way out, but this is the only way out."_

It's wasn't Bella…please…

"_But I thank you, Edward. Because_…

"_Even if I would never remember all the moments we had; it still happened. We had our chance, fleeting as it had been-and maybe that would be enough." _

"_Enough until the next life or the one after that, some other universe, when we could be given back this gift we uncovered. Our love, my love for you." _

Chairs squeaked in the background, and I struggled to hear through the numb ringing in my ears.

The gruff sounding man came back and asked.

"_Is that all?"_

"_Yes."_

The tape clicked, signaling the end.

I felt broken, exhausted. I buried my face to a pillow and yelled. Yelled to no one. Yelled to everyone.

* * *

**Alice's Point of View**

The powder room door creaked as I opened it, wondering if Edward felt okay by himself in the living room.

All I heard was he repeatedly saying 'I'm sorry' into the tape recorder. He was now kneeling on the living room carpet, crying. The tape stopped.

There was nothing I could do except stare at my brother, his face smeared by tears, his mouth set on a frown as he shook his head over and over again.

It was a heartbreaking sight. How could two people who claimed to love each other so much cause this much pain?

But then I remembered.

--

**Flashback**

"_God, you're hopeless." I threw a small plush pillow on my best friend's face, ending up with both of us in hysterics. _

"_But it's true. He's…there are no words to portray him." Bella looked up into space dreamily, not bothering that she was a having this conversation with me. Her boyfriend's sister. _

_I just stared with a knowing look on my face._

_But she spiraled back to Earth and asked me questioningly. "Have you ever felt it before?" _

_I raised my eyebrows. "Felt what?"_

_She scrutinized my face. "That…simple need."_

_I didn't answer as she continued. "Just the simple comfort, the simple joy, of being held—held not for passion, not because of desire, but simply for the sake of holding, for the sake of that closeness to another person. Held, simply because we wanted to hold each other."_

_I sighed. If only. "Not really, Bells. I think only you and Edward experienced that."_

_She smiled gleefully. "Maybe."_

--

I walked into the living room after my reminiscing and found that Edward wasn't there. I glanced in each room, but ultimately decided that he probably went to a place where he could remember her the most.

And I found myself facing his back inside Bella's bedroom.

I glided next to him, and travelled where his eyes were resting on.

The typewriter.

I sighed. "Edward."

I took my right hand and patted is shoulders sympathetically. I frowned when his question became completely random. "I thought you said that she threw out everything. Why is this one still here?"

I hung my head up in surrender. "Because I gave it to her."

He glanced down at me, surprised. But he said nothing.

I heaved a sigh. "I couldn't let her part with it. After the operation, I gave it back to her. She had no recollections of it."

He visibly recoiled and I felt bad. This piece of work symbolized them.

--

**Flashback**

"_What do you guys have there?" I asked while blowing on a wooden spoon that held excess of the spaghetti sauce I was cooking. I gently lowered it down back to the pot. It needed more salt. _

"_Oh, nothing." Edward simply replied as the two close the door behind them. They settled on the couch and I watched as they put down a brown package on the center table. _

"_Uh huh. It's not nothing." Bella informed me, and I furrowed my eyebrows. These two are weird. _

"_Okay." I elongated the word._

_Bella ripped the package open. "Oh, I'm so excited!"_

_Edward rolled his eyes, only to find Bella had elbowed him. "Stop it. You're so negative. You bought this for me, and you sound like you know I'm not going to like it."_

_She glared at him for good measure. My brother slumped into his seat and bowed his head. I laughed. He was so whipped._

_In the package was an antique Underwood typewriter. It looked old, but it still had a certain personality to it. Bella's eyes shone with excitement._

"_I love it. Love it." She turned to Edward and kissed him. He now looked very pleased with himself. _

_Turning off the stove moments later, I strolled near the typewriter and examined it. It looked fascinating, and even more so when I saw it._

_Right above the ribbon spool in the inline were the initials ELB. Edward loves Bella._

_I peeked at Edward, whose hands were now tracing my best friend's back. Bella was leaning on him, fast asleep. _

_We both shared a look, and I knew that she didn't know about the engraved initials. That was when I realized how much Bella meant to him. _

_I grinned at both their face expressions. _

_I want it, too._

--

Edward traced the initials he etched. "Does she know about this?"

I shook my head. "She thinks I bought it for her. I couldn't…part with it. Not with the meaning…"

He nodded understandingly, then out of the blue straightened himself. He fished his pockets and a piece of paper, which I recognized was the one I gave to him earlier, he held up.

"Alice…" he paused. "Where is this place?"

I looked at him perplexedly. "Why?"

His face was stoic, but his eyes said it all. "I want to forget, too."

* * *

**Chapter 3 END.**

**Review!**


	4. Familiar Faces

I'm so sorry for not updating earlier. But, my computer crashed, and all saved pre-written chapters for this story got erased. I was pretty devastated. I had to start from scratch again, and I lost my drive for a while. But I'm back working on this one again.

**Warning, there maybe some placed curse words in this chapter**. I know that this is rated T, and I apologize, but it needed it there for more emotion. I don't want anybody to feel offended or anything.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own any of Twilight or ESOTSM characters.

**Chapter 4 part 1: Familiar Faces**

**Alice's Point of View**

I stood there frozen, willing my heart to slow down before I went on cardiac arrest. My hands fisted the fabric of the jacket Edward was wearing, not knowing how it got there in the first place. Edward looks at me with pensive eyes, as if asking me for my opinion, but at the same time, his decision won over anyway.

"What? Edward, you cannot be serious." I threw my hands up in the air in surrender. I walked out of Bella's bedroom and into the kitchen, and pulling a jug of water from the fridge.

He followed me like a new-found dog begging for inspiration. "Please Alice. You have to understand where I'm coming from here."

"No Edward!" I lashed out, "You're the one that does not understand. Can't you see you're making a mistake?"

"This isn't just a measly mistake I'm about to make. It's a new chance."

The glass I was holding in my hand dropped and broke into a million pieces. Edward flinched, but none of us moved to clean the spill or the wreckage. My mind was tumbling into familiar territory that I dread to go into. That's exactly what _she_ said. _New chance._

When I got a little of my bearings, I whispered. "Edward, I'm begging you. Please don't do this to yourself. If not, don't do this to me. I can't go through it again."

He looked at me knowingly, and he faltered to answer. Here's the look I've seen Edward with a million times when we were growing up. The face that knows the consequences, and surrenders every single time.

"It's the only way, Al. I'm done with everything. I'm done living through the past year, living like a ghost. Then finally I get this one chance, this chance that could shape my lie properly again, and I blew it. Because it's gone. That life I built before is over." With slumped shoulders, he toddled to the living room and sat on the couch, pulling his face into his hands.

He is not going to do this to me. "I refuse Edward. I can't let you do this. As a brother, as a man, please think of the cost. This procedure is permanent. And later on, down the line, you never know why you did it, and regret it forever."

Edward looked sideways and stared at the balcony. "You don't understand, A…"

"Of course I don't understand!" I cut him off. "I don't know why people do this kind of shit in the first place. This is evolution reversed. No one knows that like you do Edward. Why are you willing to put yourself through the procedure, knowing that you can never remember all the memories you and Bella shared?"

"Knowing she erased everything I cared about from her memory, everything I am, is so painful to live with."

"Is that it? Show a little strength Edward. Don't cower away from the slightest twitch of your heart."

"It's too difficult, almost impossible what you're telling me to do. Right now, it's as if my entire existence just disappeared and I'm half a person. I have an urge to just do something inapprehensible, like kill myself. That's how much suffering I'm going through, with every labored breath I take, knowing that all I've lived for is gone. Not only gone with time, but gone with memory."

"Ed…" I hugged him as he sobbed. I've never seen Edward this way, it was scarring my heart.

"I feel so empty, Alice. Empty."

"Won't you feel more empty when you figure out you erased the one person you've truly loved from your memories?"

"That's why you have to make sure that I never find out."

"Ed…for the last time, don't do this to me. Bella asked me of the same thing, and look how it worked out."

"It'll be different though, I've known you all my life, so obviously I won't forget you. Besides, both of us are new now. No memories of each other."

"That is the most inconceivable logic I've ever heard." That's when I knew I couldn't change his mind.

"I know."

**--**

It was two weeks later from the whole fiasco with Edward finding out. He booked a session for today and I'm scared out of my mind. Why am I always in between for their unforgettable romance? No matter what timeline we're all on.

I parked the car in front of his building and pursued my way up to Edward's floor. He opened the door somberly after I knocked, his face looking morose.

"Are you sure you still want to do this?" I looked at him hopefully.

"Of course, just trudging up old memories."

We walked in his apartment and I found it almost bare. "Why isn't there anything in here?"

"They asked my to take everything that reminded me of her. I didn't know almost all my stuff did." He motioned his head to the two gigantic bags near the kitchen.

I nodded. We're supposed to bring everything to the clinic and they'll keep it.

"Are you ready to go?" Somehow, I couldn't meet his eyes.

"Yeah."

--

The drive was long and silent. He didn't say anything, and I wasn't going to, as well. I felt stupid, that I had to this twice, with my best friend also asking me to do accompany her to the improbable Company. Only difference was, Edward will know me once he comes out. With Bella, she walked out of there, not even acknowledging that she had a friend in the clinic. She just walked past me.

My knuckles were white from clutching the wheel to hard.

This feeling of familiarity kept creeping into my mind, the most memorable one was when I asked her not to do this. It was almost identical to with my brother's conversation.

_**Flashback**_

"_Bella, can you hear what you're saying?" I pleaded franticly, "This is crazy."_

"_No, it seems like a through answer," She answered rashly, picking up a teddy bear he gave her on their first month anniversary. She paused, stroking the furry ear of the pink bear, before throw tossing it to the bad she was clutching with a death grip. _

_I followed her around her room, "B, you are not thinking logically. How are you going to feel secure about this place? It doesn't even look safe. Is it legal? Something could go horribly and you might not be able to remember anything!"_

"_They have great results and I spoke to some people who have had relatives go through the process. It's pretty successful." She halted in her steps, sat herself dejectedly on her bed. "They told me they can erase him permanently."_

_It didn't sound sad, her answer. A little angry, maybe. She's masking her pain. I saw her cry all her tears out already. _

_I crouched in front of her before grasping her hands. I bored my eyes into hers, and I saw the vast amounts of strength, but at the same time, I knew there was nothing that she could escape to. _

"_Are you sure? Is this what you really want?" I asked, fear all over my voice. "You should really think about this before you go. I mean the risk…"_

"_I'm done thinking. I'm done remembering. I'm done longing. "_

"_You're so keen and eager…" It was my last chance, going through it by making her feel guilty. _

_Her brows furrowed and she glared at me. Suddenly I found her standing over me. "I have nothing to lose!" She sobbed. "I'm finished, Alice. Nothing matters anymore! I don't even care if I don't know myself or who I am. I don't want him in my head anymore, Al." She whimpered before repeating, "Nothing matters anymore."_

_It scarred my heart. Before I could stop it, I was wailing things out. "Nothing matters anymore, huh Bella? Of course, sure, certainly I don't matter. Because your separation with Edward only hurt YOU in the process. You think it didn't hurt everybody around you? You're my fuckin' best friend. And he's my brother." _

_For a second, remorse flared in her eyes. But it was gone in a blink of a second, and although she spoke softer, her resolve didn't break. _

_I can't change her mind. _

_She stated with desolation. "It's not like I didn't try to move on, Al. You know I did." A tear slid down her nose as she leaned beside the wall adjacent to the door. "It's like a blessing and curse, this feeling. To find someone you know you're supposed to be with the rest of eternity, but to find that he's gone, he's not coming back. I'm cursed to use this remaining semblance of life I have, wishing for him when I know that everything around me doesn't exist." She waited to catch a breath, then continued. "That's why it's better to let him go. Forever."_

_She stared down at the hardwood floors, her eyelashes stained with bittersweet tears. I would never be able to take it if I had her pain. _

_And it occurred to me. _

_I crossed the room and embraced her whole body. "Okay." I knew that I would regret it the rest of my life. "I'm sorry, Bella." _

"_This is the only way I can move on. It hurts so much…" she sniffed, and I hugged her harder, hoping I could share her grief. "I feel like I'm dead. No matter who I meet, I compare everyone to him, and they always fall short, Alice. Always." _

"_But isn't it better to remember the good memories all of us spent together?" _

"_I'm so sorry this is going to happen, Alice. I never meant for you to be in this, too. But you're his sister, and sooner or later, you're going to cave." _

_Bella kept her face buried under the crook of my chin, but I heard her muffled voice. My own tears were falling down her hair, making the strands moist. _

"_Am I going to be able to say goodbye to the old you? Before I meet the new Bella?" I half-smiled, working a cringe. _

_She sniffed, but choked a laugh. "Be nice to me, okay." _

"_Me? Nah. I have to work for our friendship from scratch. Look, all I ask is to give yourself more time. Because once it's done, it's done. Ask yourself if you really want it that you never meet any of us. Especially Edward." _

"_I made my decision since I found out, Alice. You're right. It's done."_

_--_

We stopped at a building I never want to go in again, but reluctantly did anyway. Edward was behind me, and he watched me sulk in front of him.

I came up to the receptionist. A blond haired, good looking man met my eyes, and I felt dazed. Many people said that my eyes were intense, just like everyone in my family, but his left me vulnerable. We're not here for that, though.

I cleared my throat and stated. "We're here for Edward Cullen's appointment."

He smiled sympathetically, and I motioned my head to my brother who wore a thin frown behind me. The man looked down to his files.

"Yes, he's scheduled in fifteen minutes. You guys can wait there." He pointed to the lounge chairs across him.

We sat down, still not speaking.

Fifteen minutes passed and I felt a hand pat my shoulder. I turned to Edward, and he said. "They called me already. It's time to go."

He stood up with his two bags and walked to Jasper who will lead him through the narrow hallway and into the procedure room.

The past two years flashed through my eyes. My heart pumped fast as time slowed and I heard myself shout. "Edward, wait!"

* * *

**END CHAPTER 4 part 1**

Sorry to leave it in a cliffhanger. I have part 2 of this done, but its still in editing process. I'll have it posted by tomorrow the latest.

Review!


End file.
